The Garden's Pearl
by TMNTLover2
Summary: Pearl is a 19 year old girl and the grand-daughter of a blue lover. But when she wakes up on the second day of staying at her grandma she's a gnome! OMG! (Full summary on 2nd chapter)
1. Pearl: Prologue

**I had this great idea! This is for my BGFF's (Best Gnome FanFiction Friends! XD) TPATFan16 and love345! Luv u both!**

* * *

_"Where you going Pearl?" The blurry figure with brown hair and emerald green eyes said. Pearl hugged the figure, the girl clinging onto her. _

_"I have to go, Mother said I won't see you until I'm 19" They pulled away, both of them have tears running down their cheeks._

_"See you Pearl" She pulled away and they stared at each other over the fence. _

_"See you soon..Juliet..."_

Pearl sighed and curled up, letting her eyelids fall again as the car drove through the streets of Stratford Upon Avon, towards the blue house on Verona Drive.

"Pearl dear we're here" Pearl uncurled and looked out the window towards her Grandma's house, the blue big on the roof looking right at her.

'_Wait, looking right at me?' _

She squinted at the pig but shrugged as the wind turned it around.

"Pearl come on" She unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out of the mini yellow car.

"Anna! Pearl!"

Pearl was engulfed into a hug by her Grandma.

"Hey Grandma" She muttered, hugging her back. Her mother was getting the 2 suitcases out of her bag, taking them into the house.

"Hey mom" Her Grandma hugged her daughter and they shared a brief hug before letting go. "Her bedroom in the one facing the garden and that Capulet's garden" She spat out the last part but smiled at her Granddaughter.

"You can go into the garden if you want Pearl." Pearl smiled and walked into the house and into the garden as her Grandma disappeared upstairs to talk with her mother.

Pearl looked around, the wisteria was still in the toilet with the blue gnome sitting on it.

She loved all the gnomes, even the ones in the garden next door. Pearl walked over to the one standing under the small wooden windmill leaning on a blue mushroom and holding a trowel.

"Hey Gnomeo" Pearl whispered, she bent down to pat his head but stopped.

_'Why did I call him-Nevermind'_ Pearl thought.

"Pearl your mother's leaving! Come and say goodbye!" Her Grandma shouted from the front door, Pearl stood up and ran towards the house.

"Coming Grandma!" She opened the door, but saw something from the corner of her eye.

_'Did the heads of the gnomes just turn to look at me?'_

* * *

**So what's going to happen? Oh, i'll give you a hint. The storyline of Gnomeo and Juliet hasn't happened yet... :)**


	2. Juliet: First Glance

**This is in Juliet's POV. P.S Pearl does not fall in love in this, I made this Romance because of Gnomeo and Juliet XD**

* * *

In the garden next door a red female gnome stood tall on a pedestal, in her right hand she held a ruby red rose towards the sky. Her name is Juliet Redbrick, the daughter of Lord Redbrick, the leader of the Red Garden.

_**Juliet's**** POV**_

I looked around the red garden, everyone was looking at the blue garden confused. I looked over and nearly gasped in shock when I saw a girl's head, with brown hair and green eyes. She was in the Montague's garden, looking at the gnomes, my rivals. I unfroze and dropped the rose, I climbed up the fence and walked across it before jumping onto the shed, peering over into the blue garden. The girl looked like she was 19, and wore a red headband and a grey long sleeved shirt, with blue skinny jeans and ugg boots. She was bent down and patting a blue gnome's head. The gnome was kinda cute.

_**MOVING ON!**_

_Get outta my head evil Juliet!_

_**He's the enemy! You don't think that the enemies cute!**_

_I can think anything I like! Now leave and don't bother me!_

**_Fine! But i'm warning you now, if you both meet and he falls for you don't go to me for help! He'll kill you when he get's the chance!_**

I huffed and watched as she opened her mouth to speak. My heart nearly stopped when I heard her voice. She sounds like...**.NO! Bad Juliet! Don't think of her! She's not her! Or her! She's not any of them!**

Or is she?

I hid when she turned and walked into the house, she stopped when she got into the doorway, she turned her head to look at the blue gnomes. Yep. She saw it, she saw their heads move. Is she freaked out by that? No, she looks...relieved. Strange, but I like her all ready, even though she's a relative to our owner's enemy I like her all ready.

Maybe she'll come out tomorrow and then I can finally learn her name! Yeah, if she's any of them I would know when I hear her name.

_But is she one of them?_

* * *

_**I know their short, but bare with me! Anyway next chapter we go back to Pearl's where she turns into a gnome! Yeah! **_


End file.
